New Starts in Forks
by RainbowxTwilightxLove
Summary: Ok, this is the story of when two bffs best frieds forevah move to Forks Warshington. And meet the vampires that live there. Edward, Rosalee, Emmitt, Alice and Jasper. Who are all vampires. There may be some Bella bashin in here.


Thanks for reading our story. We worked real hard on it and we hope you like it. Twilight Rox! v--v

Me and my friend wrote this back and forth so it switched points of view. We are both huuuuge Twilight fans. :)

Ok, this is the story of when two bffs (best frieds forevah) move to Forks Warshington. And meet the vampires that live there. Edward, Rosalee, Emmitt, Alice and Jasper. Who are all vampires. There may be some Bella bashin in here.

v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v

Chapter One.

Down in the South there was a pretty Southern girl named Betty Rose Beaver. She had long brown hair that she tied with ribbon and didnt were makeup. Her name kinda sucked but she lied the fact that she was from the South. She talked with an acsent and grew up on a farm that was real prettty. When she used to live there she was real popular with all the Southern boys. Thet would come to her fancy ranch house and give her gifts like goats and cow milk. Betty (who just went by the nickname Rose) liked these boys but they just missed something for her. When she was seventeen she a met new boy name Guiseppe Scarface. His name made her giggle. He dressed kinda funny and everyone made fun of him. He wore baggy jeans and a pretty gold chain. He had hats that he wore sideways and would listen to fiddy cent real loud in the hallways of there school.

At first, Rose (Aka Betty) thought that she liked Guiseppe and they soon became good freinds. One day Rose was watching a movie about cowboys and saw that it was called Brokeback Mountain. She had never seen two boys together in real life so she was really confused about it. She thought about it that night and thought about two girls together like that too. She thought that would be real hawt. She even touched herself when she thought about it. (In the dirty way :P lol) She was still real confused about it so she figured shed tell her Bff Guiseppe.

They were sittin on a swing on the fancy ranch talking about stuff when Rose said she thought about girls sometimes.

"What do you mean?" Guisppe asked her as he swinged the swing.

"I mean like, you know when two girls kiss and stuff." she replied.

"oh mean like gay stuff?" he said.

"yeah I guess. Gay." she said and looked down at the water in the lake.

"It's okay, Guisep said and he threw a rock into the lake. "I do to." he said.

"You think about girls kissing too?" Rose asked him.

"No" said Guiseppe." I think about boys like that."

"Does that make us gay then?" she asked.

"Yes." he said and they walked down the forest path to her farm house.

Rose was happy with the idea that her best friend and her were both gay and she didnt think that it would be a probelm for anyone until she told some of her other friends at there school and they werent happy about it. Rose was surprised that her friends didnt like that she was now gay. She thought it was cool. She didnt understand why some people didnt like gay people. Guiseppe yelled at her and said she shouldnt tell anymore people beacuse the South people were stupid and intolerent. She got angry and offended becasue she liked the South and its people. They didnt talk four over a week.

One day Rose decided to tell her parents that she liked girls and not boys. She did it while they were eating dinner. they were having a chicken that her daddy had chocked that morning. that and some veagtables from the garden it was good and everyone was happy so she thought shed tell her family.

"Momma, Daddy" she said with her thick acsent. "I wanna tell yall that I like girls and not boys."

Her momma stopped eating her chicken and just starred at Rose. Her daddy looked down at his food and didnt say nothin.

after a while they started yellin and saying that she was gross and gay people should burn in hell and that it was agianst God. Now Rose didnt really think about God too much but she knew she couldnt change who she was so she cryed about it that night. Real late that night she saw Gusieppe again after they hadnt talked those two weeks. He climbed up a tree near her window to talk to her. She ran to the window and told him what had happened when she told her parents that she was gay. He cryed too and he said that he hated the South beacuse he couldnt be a ganster there. Everyone made fun of him becasuse he was a white boy trying to be a black person. (Theres a word for that that I could use but I think its a bad word so I'm not gonna write it.)

Then he told her that they should run away to a place where theyd be excepted. His idea was to go to a place called Forks in Warshinton.

xXTwilightXx


End file.
